powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Senichi Enari
or , is of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers. Biography Dekaranger Born in a poor family as one of seven siblings, he is the brains of the team with a remarkable ability to think things through. Oddly, he does his best thinking when he's upside down, calling this pose the "Thinking Pose." He has a fear of dark, enclosed spaces that was caused by an incident of falling into a well when he was younger. He was rescued by a policeman, who inspired him to work for the police department. Sen-chan usually maintains a calm, eccentric composure, but he is said to be pretty scary when he is angered. He mentions that he used to be a 'combi' with Gyoku Rou as did Jasmine and Hoji Tomasu and that they both used to argue with each other. But he forgot at first who Sen-chan was which hurt his feelings quite a bit which lead to Gyoku being punished by Umeko. Has a bit of a crush on Umeko, but never shows it outright. His number is 3. Magiranger vs. Dekaranger He and Umeko are now a couple, however he forgot about their date and she put him in a headlock. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Sen-chan fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Sen-chan is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their orginal owners. Sen'ichi and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Magirangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sen, alongside his team (DekaBreak, DekaMaster, and DekaSwan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background fighting a Chap and Gecko Imagin. Super Hero Taisen Z The five Dekarangers are seen alongside the Flashmen, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. After was destroyed, the Dekarangers appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. 10 Years After to be added Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Sen-chan's appearances in the "Versus Series", Dekaranger vs. Abaranger and Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Agri (Gosei Black) also dresses as Sen-chan in the Dekaranger/Magiranger cosplay. After seeing him in both Dekaranger movies, Hyde (Gosei Blue) feels suspicion of Sen-chan and his similarity towards his former Seaick partner Magis (Gosei Green) (both were played by actor Yousuke Itou). Akibaranger DekaGreen appears as part of the five-man Dekaranger team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Sen in the fourth episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu. The Dekarangers, with DekaBreak this time, later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Sen'ichi Enari/DekaGreen: to be added :Sen'ichi Enari/DekaGreen SWAT: to be added DekaGreen SWAT (Dice-O)..jpg|DekaGreen SWAT as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base DekaGreen is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his SWAT Mode being avaliable as well. DekaGreen - SWAT Mode= SPD Machine *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 3 Arsenal * SP License * D-Blaster ** D-Knuckle ** D-Rod * DekaGreen SWAT Mode ** D-Revolver }} Ranger Key The is Sen'ichi Enari's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DekaGreen Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as DekaGreen. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers (bar Joe) became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Zodomas' Zugormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Alienizer Buramudo. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Agent Abrella's Mechanoid army, acting as a diversion as Marvelous (Red Hawk) made his way to Los Dark's ghost ship. *Alongside Ahim (DekaPink) and Gai (DekaBreak) while fighting against Zangyack. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky. *Don became DekaGreen SWAT Mode in a Super Rangers Gokai Change in the final battle with Ackdos Gill. The Dekaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet DekaGreen was defeated as part of a group of surviving Green and Black warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Sen received his key and became DekaGreen once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari is portrayed by . Ito later played Magis (Gosei Green), Hyde's partner, in Tensou Sentai Goseiger, though Magis only appeared in flashbacks and was not a member of the main cast. As a child, Sen is portrayed by . As DekaGreen, his suit actor was . *In the Legend War depicted in episode 1 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, DekaGreen was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In , DekaGreen was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In , DekaGreen was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. http://ameblo.jp/t-pro-studio/entry-11537578960.html Dub names In the Korean dub of Dekaranger entitled Power Rangers S.P.D., which aired in South Korea, Sen-chan is renamed Shin, while his Ranger designation is S.P.Green. Notes *Sen's family name is derived from who, different from his partners' names, is a fictional character, not a real-life writer, though the character also happens to be a writer. *Sen's actor Yousuke Itou also voices Bridge Carson/S.P.D Green Ranger in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers S.P.D. as well as playing Magis (Gosei Green) in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Who was also ironically a Sentai Green. See also References External links *DekaGreen at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **DekaGreen SWAT at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DekaGreen at the Dice-O Wiki **DekaGreen SWAT at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Dekarangers Category:Space Police Category:Super Rangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers